Once Upon A Baby
by DessaandKozakura
Summary: The really short sequel to Once Upon A Time. Ryan tries to dress the baby, Calliegh and Eric show up followed close behind by the whole team, and what news do Calliegh and Eric have to share? Read to find out...or maybe you won't. A birthday present for TFKpuppet aka Dessa. Happy birthday buddie! pairings: RyanxOC, CallieghxEric


**A/N: HELLO! This is the really short sequel to Once Upon A Time! Please let me know what you think and maybe if enough people want it i can add more! Also this was written for by bestest friend TFKpuppet aka Dessa for her birthday which is today! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! **

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

The day started out quiet which wasn't common now days because of Amelia. They were both sleeping peacefully until Amelia's screams brought them out of their peaceful slumber. She sighed and rolled over and slapped her arm softly "Tag your it this time" she said tiredly then she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep

"Wait how is it my turn?" he asked and she rolled back over

"Because I got up at one and three with her" Dani replied then rolled over again and he sighed then got up and headed down the hall towards Amelia's room. As he got closer and closer to her room her cries got louder and louder. He walked into her room and over to her crib and picked her up.

"ssshhhhh" he said bouncing her slightly in his as he walked over to the changing table and her cries finally died out.

He laid her down on the changing table and she stuck her fingers into her mouth and made some gurgling sounds. He set about changing her diaper and when he finished he went over to her dresser to pick out what Amelia would wear for the day.

He went over to Amelia's dresser and opened the one of the drawers. He noticed how unorganized the drawer was and only imagined what the rest of the dresser looked like. Just this one drawer had dresses, shirts, pants, socks, and those flower head bands he disliked but Dani absolutely loved. He just shook his head and the rummaged through the drawer for a while until he finally decided on a light purple dress with three yellow flowers on the front and a matching flower head band.

As he dressed Amelia he heard footsteps slowly make their way down the hall and into the kitchen and he knew it was Dani. He smiled as he thought of something Dani told him once about mornings and coffee.

"_You can't start the morning without at least one cup of coffee" _Dani's voice said in his head

He looked down at Amelia and smiled then picked her up and headed out to the kitchen where Dani was. Right as he reached the Kitchen the doorbell rang and Dani got off of her chair at the counter and headed to the door coffee cup in hand.

She opened the door and revealed Calliegh and Eric. "What are you two doing here at eight in the morning?" Dani asked sipping her coffee as the let themselves into the house

"We came by to see how you guys are doing" Calliegh said

"Wolfe Amelia's clothes are on backwards" Eric said looking at Amelia

"What do you mean?" Ryan said "no they're not"

"Yes they are the flowers are supposed to be on the front" Eric said and both Calliegh and Dani laughed

"Fine Delko since you think you can do it better than you do it" Ryan said handing Amelia to Eric

"I know I can do better Wolfe" Eric said then walked down the hall towards Amelia's room to redress her

"Have you guys eaten breakfast yet?" Calliegh asked

"No actually we just got up" Dani replied sitting down at the counter then taking another sip of her coffee

"You just got up" Ryan replied and Dani just rolled her eyes, took another sip of coffee then replied "yes I just got up"

"How about I make you guys breakfast?" Calliegh asked and then went into the kitchen and set about making breakfast

"Um okay I guess" Dani said turning to look at Ryan and he just shrugged

After a while Eric came back with Amelia and this time her clothes were facing the right direction. Dani took her from Eric and then went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle. She came back out from the kitchen just as the doorbell rang and she went and sat on the couch.

Ryan went over and opened the door as Dani fed Amelia. He opened to door and saw Horatio, Frank, Natalia, Jesse, and Walter standing there. He stepped aside and let them all in but he was still confused as to why they were all here. He looked over at Dani and she just shrugged.

"Um Calliegh did you invite the whole team over for breakfast?" Eric asked noticing everyone else

"Yeah I thought it would be fun to have breakfast as team" She said as she brought the food out then plates. Everyone grabbed plates and food. They sat where ever they could find any room and Dani didn't move from her spot on the couch with Amelia sleeping peacefully in her arms and an empty bottle sitting on the coffee table.

"Oh Amelia looks so cute today!" Natalia said looking at her "can I hold her?"

"Sure" Dani said handing her off to Natalia

"Hey I want to hold her next" Frank said

"I call holding her after Frank" Jesse said before Walter could

"Hey I was going to say that!" Walter said

"You can hold her after me" Jesse said and Walter just rolled his eyes

"Everyone relax you can all hold her" Dani said as Natalia passed Amelia to Frank

"Hey everyone we have something we need to tell you…" Calleigh said and everyone turned to look at her and Eric and the room went silent.

* * *

**A/N: if you want more please review or PM us! As of now this is a really short one shot! **

**P.S. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TFKpuppet! **


End file.
